Talk:Black Bridge (Vanessa's Version)
So , Gnume , what do you think...acceptable..;-) ??? Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 20:55, September 29, 2013 (UTC) pretty good but there are few missing importent points i think i can use most of it to fill in the missing data in my version. Gnume (talk) 20:57, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Just remember...not too much Uber super stuff and let's leave the Gigamon stations ...(each Gigamon Station would need massive crews..shop keepers...the works. (Gigamon Stations are that big to provide living quarters and recreation to crews and their families...Out there the need to be supplied with food and energy and mail and al sort sof things....)... ;-) ( Finding a compromise between your idea and concept and the actual GC Universe is the goal of this exercise...Let us find that common ground and your idea of the Black Bridge becomes GC Canon and I refrence it in my stories) Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 21:05, September 29, 2013 (UTC) i still think i will use 20 gigamons but in the beginning only 4 or 5 of them will be anywhere near full stuffing. the rest would be stuffed by rotating skeleton crew of 25 officers mainly engineering.(3 weeks on and 1 week off in one of the full stuffed stations. and back on again on an different station) and 2000 humanoid (similar to X101 design) maintenance droids. operated either by the fully stuffed stations , the storage depot AI or a dedicated black bridge AI. so stuffing requirements to opening up are a lot more reasonable. Gnume (talk) 21:20, September 29, 2013 (UTC) You do not know the word of compromise? ...;-) Just checking.... If you are that adamant about your "Version" , I understand and can accept that, but it won't be part of the Cannon Universe. I really tried to explain to you why things need to make sense in terms of logistics, costs, reason for existing and all that, I wrote long responses..and offered a compromise but it appears you do not want to deviate. Again perfectly alright..but the Black Bridge will then be part of the Gnume Universe. There is plenty of room on this Wiki for a Gnume section so go right ahead.., I guess I failed in make you understand what I tried to explain about super uber elements and things that should fit in the general character of the GC Universe. . I am truly sorry for not making it better understandable. VR Just curious, what would you need 20 gigamon stations for? Silvak (talk) 22:13, September 29, 2013 (UTC) i do understand the word compromise but i have possible purpose for most of the stations but the compromise is only maybe 4 stations have anything resembling full staffing. the fully staffed station in the beginning i was thinking : 1) "entry" to the black bridge. inspection and access control. transshipment and shipyard (small). 3) "navigation/cartography" navigation/cartography and project providence central control and sentient AI super computronic. 5) "TLC factory" translocator and accessories factory 20) "gateway" to bone yard. low stuffing at beginning. clerical and record keeping fore bone yard. also in case the bone yard needs to be destroyed an life boat to the personal of the bone yard. Gnume (talk) 22:20, September 29, 2013 (UTC)